Various devices have been used in the past for securing, into a bundle, the hair of a person. For instance, an elastic band has been used to secure hair in a bundle to form, for instance, what is known as a "pony tail." An elastic band, however, is often inconvenient to apply to bundle of hair, for several reasons. First, the full length of the hair of the bundle must be passed through an elastic band, at least a band in the typical form of a continuous loop. Not uncommonly, applying an elastic band to a bundle of hair will cause strands of hair to be unintentionally pulled, causing pain. Additionally, an elastic band typically requires a relatively high force to apply it to a bundle of hair. Such high pressure, not uncommonly, causes a breakage line on the strands of hair at the surface of the hair bundle, which are directly pressed by the elastic band. At the same time, the radially inner strands of hair of the hair bundle, most separated from the elastic band, are under considerably less pressure than the hair at the surface of the bundle. This, not uncommonly, allows such radially inner strands of hair to freely slide relative to each other, allowing the hair to become out of place.
Another prior art device for securing hair into a bundle comprises a mechanical clip that uses spring pressure to secure the hair. Such mechanical clip has two generally straight sides that are placed on the respective sides of a bundle of hair to be secured. The ends of the mechanical clip are joined together, under spring pressure, so as to exert force on the bundle of hair. The mechanical clip is easier to apply to a bundle of hair than an elastic band, because it can be applied from a transverse direction to the bundle of hair. However, a mechanical clip also shares, with an elastic band, the above-mentioned drawbacks of applying high force to a surface of the hair bundle, not uncommonly causing a breakage line on hair strands at the surface of the bundle, while the inner strands of hair, at the center of hair bundle, are under considerably less pressure, not uncommonly allowing the hair to become out of place.
It would thus be desirable to provide a hair bundling device that exerts, on a bundle of hair, a more uniform pressure than has been attained with the foregoing prior art devices.